


Flip You For It

by Bettybackintheday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, assassin misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettybackintheday/pseuds/Bettybackintheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very long day "on the job," three Avengers return home. Something as simple as enjoying an ice-cold adult beverage goes horribly wrong (for Tony, anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip You For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written and published elsewhere back in 2013, this is nothing but a little "happy hour" fun and my attempt at Avengers humor.

Disheveled and tired. That's what she thought of her appearance as she passed the large mirror. Finally at Stark Tower, the three battle-worn Avengers exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to the common area – more specifically, the bar. The Black Widow trailed behind a wobbly Tony Stark in street clothes and in front of a sleep-walking Hawkeye.

"Going to kill Fury… but tomorrow," stated the weary Stark. "Yeah, tomorrow."

"Please tell me you had the refrigeration system repaired," said Natasha almost pleadingly. "There's nothing I want more than a cold beer. Except, maybe, a hot shower."

Suddenly Tony stopped walking. As testament to her exhaustion, Natasha actually ran into him. "What the hell, Stark?"

"Umm, well, the beer frig should be ice cold. But, it's probably empty," and he winced.

Without a word or sideways glance, Natasha limped over to the appliance in question. As she swung the door open, she was greeted by the sight of a single brown bottle.

"Ladies before gentlemen," quipped Clint from behind her. "You should let the lady have the last beer, Stark."

Both Tony and Natasha turned to glare at the archer. "What?" Clint innocently asked.

They continued to stare at him with looks that simultaneously echoed 'who you callin' lady?'

"Ok, ok," he relented with hands in the air. "Let the record show that chivalry is truly dead."

As Tony and Natasha turned their attention to the lone, frosty bottle, Tony snapped his fingers. He turned to Natasha. "There's only one fair way to settle this, Widow. I'll flip you for it," he said excitedly with a huge grin on his face.

Both Natasha and Clint stared at him with jaws agape.

"Stark, you're so tired that you've lost your mind," said Clint.

"No way, Arrow. I figure it's better to be lucky than good. But, when you're me, you're both. Or… I'm both… whatever! It's settled. I'll flip you for it." And he turned to face Natasha.

"Fine. I could just kill you where you stand as I drink the beer, but we'll do it your way. On the count of Barton's three?"

"Sure," said Tony as he pushed up his sleeves.

Barton began the countdown. "One."

Natasha stood still as Tony put his hand in his front pocket.

"Two."

Nat took a cleansing breath as Tony took his hand from his pocket.

"Three."

As Tony threw a coin in the air, Natasha grabbed the arm he held out, swept his legs out from under him, and flipped him over.

Tony stared up at her with disbelieving eyes. Her smile faded as she caught sight of the shiny quarter rolling across the poured concrete floor and spinning to a stop about six feet away. Clint's laughter filled the room.

As recognition dawned on her, all the Black Widow could offer was a quiet "Oh…" as she twisted the cap off of the bottle and downed the frigid beverage in a few satisfying gulps.


End file.
